


Sleep Time

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bickering, Community: trope_bingo, Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen is bound and determined to get what he wants and needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word: Cocooned

As Jensen rolled around in bed, he effectively cocooned himself in the covers on the bed. Once he was sung as a bug in a rug, he kicked his bed mate out of bed. 

"What the fuck?" Jared yelled from the floor.

Jensen stuck his tongue out and then wiggled enough to cover his head.

"That is not a good reason for kicking your husband out of bed, try again."

"You stole all of the cover again and you were snoring... loudly. I need my sleep Jared. We talked about this."

"It's my sleep apnea, you know this," he whined as he pulled himself off the floor.

Jensen looked out of his comfortable cocoon and glared. "C-pap machine, Benadryl, and tomorrow I get the sleeping bag I wanted."

Jared sat heavily on the bed. "We're out of Benadryl, I look like an alien with nose attachment, and no sleeping bag. We can't snuggle if you're in a sleeping bag."

"You're ridiculous. Look, we can call the C-Pap company and they will bring out a variety of masks to choose from, including a full mouth mask, which was an option from the start. Your complaint was you were afraid you would sound like Bane. I will remind you that I spoke up and assured you that I had never heard you talk in your sleep. You didn’t even talk when you fell asleep and we were going over our lines. You only cuddle right after sex. Once you are asleep, you let me go and bundle up in the covers. I am tired of freezing at night. Therefore, I get my [Mountain Hardwear Ghost Sleeping Bag: -40 Degree Down](http://www.backcountry.com/mountain-hardwear-ghost-sl-sleeping-bag-40-degree-down?CMP_SKU=MHW2367&MER=0406&skid=MHW2367-BLA-LONZIP&CMP_ID=PLA_GOc001&mv_pc=r101&utm_source=Google&utm_medium=PLA&mr:trackingCode=2260F339-22F8-E411-BDDA-BC305BF82376&mr:referralID=NA&mr:device=c&mr:adType=plaonline&gclid=COncv-bHhNICFZ23wAoddmsCzg&gclsrc=aw.ds) or _we_ can get a [King Sized Sleeping Bag.](https://smile.amazon.com/Ledge-Sports-Alaska-Degree-Sleeping/dp/B004KNPXEG/ref=sr_1_1?s=outdoor-recreation&ie=UTF8&qid=1486696863&sr=1-1&keywords=king+size+sleeping+bag) Either way, I get a sleeping bag."

"What is it with you and sleeping bags all the sudden?"

"Three months of waking up cold is a good reason. If I zipped inside a bag, you can't steal all the covers. Even if we are sharing a sleeping bag. I might even be able to spoon your giant ass if we share a sleeping bag. We can still cuddle too. Sounds good, yes?" Jensen asked eagerly.

"Aren't you worried about getting too hot?"

Jensen thought about that for a minute, before smiling and saying, "We can get a thinner sleeping bag or we can have a sheet sleeping bag made. They make 250 inch zippers. I am sure all we would have to do is ask someone for help and boom, we will have a thinner, cooler sleeping bag."

"Okay, what do we do about washing the monster cover?" Jared grinned, sure that he had finally got a leg up on this ridiculous debate.

"Easy, we buy more than one and when one is being cleaned at the Cleaners, we use the other. If you feel two isn't enough, then we get more. Same for the Sheet Sleeping Bag. So, are we going to share or do I get my own? I have both bookmarked. I am ready to order them right now. I just need to get up and get to the computer and boom, we will be set."

The large man slumped and shook his head. " I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Sure, sleep in a bag with me or I sleep in one by myself," he replied to his husband honestly.

"Fine, _tomorrow_ we can buy the sleeping bags. We need 6 king sized and 2 small ones for just you. Summer is just right around the corner, we are going to need the sheet sleeping bags soon. That sounds so stupid. We should both get a full-sized sheet to sleep under."

"Fine, but we get at least two of the sheet Sleeping Bags for when we go camping in the summer. We can get a few small ones if you want, but I am enamored with the idea," Jensen compromised.

"Deal, now will you share the covers?" Jared pleaded.

"I get the comforter, you get the blanket. I love you, but I refuse to freeze my cute little ass off because you decided to horde the covers again," he grumped as he freed himself of the cocoon and divided the covers and re-wrapped himself in his share.

Jared laid back down and sighed, sure Jensen had forgotten about everything else.

"I'll call the C-Pap company tomorrow about a mask and we can pick up some more Benadryl tomorrow when we go to get a small sleeping bag for me until our King Sized bags come in. Night and Love you."

"Love you too." Jared was sure he had just lost a fight he hadn't even known he was fighting.

~Fin~


End file.
